Life As I Did Not Know It
by Legend Of Adventures
Summary: Sarah Rose Wayne Is 14 years old and has a happy home with her Mom and Dad and her adopted brother Dick who is not home a a lot because his work takes him around the world to work for some reason. She didn't get this but she loved seeing him whenever she could! Can she take it when she finds out her home is not perfect like she thought!- Follow along the journey of Sarah Rose Wayne
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Christmas Break ㇳ6

It's the last day of school before Christmas break! And I am just laying in bed wishing it was already Christmas break.

But the other half of me wishes today could last forever! Because we don't get homework and its the class PARTY!

My best friend and me always always exchanges presents!

This year she has gotten into these cute hats that are knitted!

Shes the one that got me into them. So I picked up knitting the last few weeks. ( My Butler new a person and so she gave me lessons and it turns out I'm a natural!)

So anyway.. I knitted her 3 of them! A White one a Light Tan one and a Light Green one!

I know she will love them.

I have always liked making handmade gifts!

"Sarah - Rose Wayne get yourself down here for breakfast in the next 10 minutes or you'll be late for school!" My mom always does that I like to lay in my bed and think for a long time hehe.

Any ways I can't wait for the class party. I wonder how it will go because last year I was in 7th grade and it was different then the class party I had in 6th grade. Cause you don't move around a lot. But in 7th grade we just had all 7th graders go in to a class room and so on for the other grades.

I looked over at my clock 4 minutes had just passed.

I got up and pulled out my uniform and pulled out a sweater from the closet and my black flats and hurried and put them on.

And then I pulled my hair in to a pony tail and hurried and put on mascara and foundation and my blush..

And then I looked over at my clock and 5 minutes has passed 1 minute left...I hurried on with the rest of my makeup as fast as I could.

Grabbed my back pack and put my folders of homework in there and my books and my present that was wrapped.

Then I zipped my bag up and put it over my one of my shoulders.

I grabbed my coat and scarf out of the closet and one of my knitted hats that I finished and had not worn at all so that I wanted give away what I was making for my friend!

Just as I was walking out of my room my mom was down at the stairs.

"There you are my look how beautiful you look!" I smiled and walked down the stairs and slipped my back pack off my shoulder and placed it on the bottom step along with my coat and knitted hat and scarf.

"Thanks Mom!" And I gave her a hug and went in to the kitchen and there was a warm plate of Eggs and Bacon and Waffles was laying out for me along with Orange Juice!

"Hey Alfred!"

"Miss Wayne." He also smiled at me

"Thanks you know my Fav foods!"

"That's what I'm here for!"

"How's my pumpkin?" My dad said as he gave me a kiss on the cheek

"Good!" I said and then I drank some Orange Juice

"You excited?"

"For Christmas Break?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah but I can't wait to see Katie's face when she opens my present!"As I said this my dad poured him self a cup of Coffee and then came and sat down beside me

"Well you did work hard on it!" My Mom said as she walked in

"Dad?"

"Yeah Pumpkin." He looked over at me and put on the face that he was worried of what I was about to say

"Can I go shopping with Katie after school today?" He smiled and looked at Moms face and she nodded

"Ok just be home for supper ok?"

"Ok thanks!" I hurried up eating breakfast then cleared my plate and put my dishes in the Dish Washer and went up stairs real quick to get my wallet full of money I been saving for Christmas presents. Then I went to my room took my pony tail down brushed my hair and then went down stairs and put my Scarf on and my Coat and Knitted Hat.

"Ready?" My Mom asked

"Yes!" I slipped my backpack over my shoulder and went out the door


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 New Girl ㈊9

As I walk in to the School I hear my name be called by another good friend Barbra Gordon. I use to be really close with her she use to come to my house all the time when we were younger. But a year or two ago she and I seemed to drift apart but were still friends.

"Sarah!" She shouted again as I stopped walking she started running real fast to cast up with me

"Hey Barbra what's up!?"

"I wanted to give you in invitation to my party!" She hands me a envelope that said my name on it 'Sarah Wayne'

"Thanks what's the party for?"

"Just a because party!"

"What?"

"Because its Christmas!"

"Oh a Because Christmas party hehe nice!" I smiled a her and she smiles at me

"Well I got to go give out these other invitations... I'll see you at the party right?" She said a little before walking away and before I could say something. I was walking to my locker when I saw Katie!

"Hey Katie!" And then I saw she was talking to another girl I think her name is Rose. I don't really know she's knew

"Hey Sarah come meet Rose!" I was a little nervous but I walked over and waved as I was walking

"Rose this is Sarah. Sarah this is Rose!"

"Hi!" Rose said and I smiled

"H..i!" I said messing with my hair.. Katie looked at me and she new that when I messed with my hair and stuttered I was nervous or upset in this case I was nervous

"Sarah did you know that Rose moved here from Chicago?" I didn't know but how could I she's the new girl

"No I didn't know."

"I lived in Chicago my whole life!" She said cheerfully. (to me it sounded like a cheesy line from a movie)

"That's cool I lived here my whole life and would die if we had to move!" I said trying to make this less awkward

"Yeah I feel like dyeing I left my friends and my family everything I cared about..." She started to look like she was going to cry "Excuse me!" And she left real quickly

"Nice move Sarah." And she left to

"What did I say?" I asked myself since there was know one else around

-A Little While Later-

I was in my class room trying to figure out what I had did when the teacher asked me a question

"Miss Sarah please tell me you did last nights homework?" Of course I did it was so easy why would he be asking me this

"Yes sir I did."

"Then why is it not on your desk?"

"Oh I must have left it in my backpack in my locker." I was distracted with Katie and Rose so I forgot to bring my folder along with me

"Then will you please go get it."

"Yes sir." I slid out of my seat and walked to my locker and got my folder and while I was walking back I saw Rose go in to the bathroom and before she went in the bathroom I saw her crying. Did I hurt her feelings is she's still hurt? I walked to the bathroom and before I could go in the Principle walked by.

"Miss Wayne aren't you suppose to be in class?"

"Yes sir but I forgot my folder and went to my locker to get it."

"Then why are you about to go in the bathroom?"

"I... must have been having a moment. I don't know why I'm about to go in to the bathroom."

"Then I suggest that you get back to your class room."

"Yes sir." I walked a little and looked at the bathroom and then turned away and walked to my class room

-A Little While Later At The Class Party-

I saw Rose and Katie sitting with some punch and so I decided I would apologize so I walked over and they just looked at me...

"Rose I'm sorry that I hurt your feelings in anyway. And if its possible I would like to ask you to come shopping with me and Katie after school today!?" I smiled and then she and Katie smiled

"You didn't hurt my feelings just talking about home makes me want to cry."

"Okay good." And then Katie stared at me oops "Sorry I meant okay good that it was not me... I mean."

"It's okay I understand you have a hard time with how to phrase stuff I do to!"

"Really?"

"Yeah!" And we both smiled

"I'm going to go get more punch want some Sarah?" Katie asked before walking away

"Sure!" I'm so glad that's over phew

- Later At Home -

"Mom Dad, I'm home!" Alfred was helping me carry in 5 bags while I had 3 bags in my hand

"Where would you like these Miss Wayne?"

"Up in my room please... Where's Mom and Dad?"

"They will be home shortly. They had some business to take care of." He started going up stairs when I heard noise in the library. Sometimes I feel like there's something strange going on in my house.. for one mom does not work so why does she have business stuff to do with Dad?I heard a noise come from the library. I looked over and was about to walk over but something stopped me.

I seem to hear noises in the library all the time. Am I scared?

"Miss Wayne are you coming?"

"Yeah." I looked at Alfred and then back over at the library and then I started for the stairs. There is sure something strange going on around here but I can't put my finger on it.

-Later at Dinner-

"How was your shopping trip Sarah?" My Dad asked

"It was ok."

"Okay?" My mom asked

"Nothing." I said with a sigh

"What's a matter Pumpkin?" My dad asked

"I just I feel like you guys are keeping a secret from me." My Dad looked at my mom and then my mom shook her head

"There is nothing going on why would you think that?" My mom asked while putting her fork down

"Well sometimes Alfred says you guys had some business to take care of ... and Mom does not work so why would she have business to take care of and ... I hear strange things coming from the Library almost all the time." My Dad looked at my Mom and then they look at me

"Sweetie the noise is probably nothing.. and I just like to tag along with your Father when he has business stuff going on so don't worry about it ok?" I put my napkin on the table and stood up.

"Stop keeping secrets from me I'm not a baby anymore!" I said with a loud tone and then walked away. My mom gives me that talk whenever she's keeping a secret and I knew I just knew that she and my Father were keeping a secret from me.

I have to find out what their keeping from me though I just have to.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 More Secrets? ㈑2 ㈋8

After the fight I went out to my favorite spot in the whole wide world!

My tree! I know I know but this tree is mine and I built a tree house on it my self! I have had this since I was 9 I remodel it once in a while.

I built stairs on it and the stairs you can move up so that know one can come up.

I also have a locked door that can only be opened with your eye isn't that cool?! My dad got it for me.

And then once you go inside there's a tiny kitchen in there a Tiny Fridge/Freezer, a Microwave.. a plugged in Water heater so I can make Apple Cider.. and a sink and then you walk back there's a Sofa that turns into a bed. And I have a bathroom and a laptop and a dresser full of stuff!

So yeah this is mine and its really fun to get away from people in this case my parents.

I walked up the stairs and went inside and plopped on the couch.

I don't know why I sat down because I new someone would come talk to me.

And I was right there was a knock on the door. I got up and looked out the window to see who it was and it was my Dad.

"Pumpkin can I come in?" I of course opened the door and crossed my arms and just looked at him "Pumpkin you can't be acting like this its not right."

"Don't talk about rights till you guys stop keeping secrets from me!" I started to cry I was hurt and angry and frustrated

"Honey look were your parents we would not keep secrets from you unless it was something that was not for you to know at this time." I still did not get it. And why am I suddenly curious about my parents keeping secrets from me?

"Pumpkin you ok?" I looked at my dad and then my mind started to hurt. I saw a flash of light and I saw my mom in a hospital bed holding a sick baby (a sick looking baby very tiny)

. My dad walks in with a little girl. Is that little girl me and do I have a sibling?

Suddenly there was another flash of light and I was back at my tree house and I was laying on the ground and my Dad was patting my arm.

"Sarah Sarah." And I start to open my eyes

"Daddy?"

"Sarah are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine." I got up and I look at my dad and I feel dizzy

"I think we need to take you to the hospital."

"No I'm fine really."

"You sure?" He says scratching the back if his head

"Dad did I ever have a sibling?"

"Uh.. No why?" He stuttered (that's where I get it when I'm nervous or upset)

"So I do have a sibling?!"

"No you don't I just don't get why your asking me that all of a sudden."

"Your telling me. I don't know why I'm thinking your keeping secrets from me and Im thinking that I have sibling."

He looked at me and then he said "Honey come with me you and your mother and I need to have a talk." We walked to the house and my dad said to wait here for a moment while he went to the library.

While I waited I could hear my parents fighting and I went to the door and put my ear to the door. I could make out a little what they were saying.

"We need to tell her I don't know why we even kept this a secret from her!" My dad said

"We kept it from her for the sake of keeping her safe!" My mom said (I think she was about to cry)

"Diana it's time we may have lost one but we can't loose her!" What did my dad mean we lost one? Maybe it was a figure of speech or I do have another sibling!

"Are you sure Bruce?"

"Yeah I know what we're about to do might hurt her but it will save her from what ever might happen." (What's about to happen?) For a minute they stayed silent then I think I heard my mom crying on my dads shoulder (well it sounded like it)

I tiptoed back to where my dad left me and waited a few more minutes and then the library door opened.

"Sarah could you come here please." My dad asked me

"Ok." I walked in and my mom was crying I never really see my mom cry. I was about to sit down.

"Oh we're not staying in here." My Dad said

"Why did you ask me to come in here then.." But before I new it my dad was messing with a clock and it opened in to a secret passage!

"Will explain everything once were down." My dad said and I walked in to the elevator and it went down and through the elevator gate I could see this was a dark cave. After it stopped I could see lots of stuff. When we got off my dad and mom walked me near a big huge computer!

"Honey why not you sit down!" My mom said

"Ok." I sat down and waited a few seconds before my dad started to talk

"Honey..." But I interrupted

"Why is their a cave in my house and is this the noise the opening of the clock I hear?"

"Dad will explain all in time let him talk." My mom said

"Ok."

"Sweetie you know the heroes on tv?"

"Yeah I love to watch them all the time!"

"Well we kept a secret from you since you were about 3. The secret was you new that your mom was Wonder Women and I was Batman."

"Wait if I new this when I was 3 and if its true. Then how come your telling me now and how come it was a secret? I don't get it?"

"When you were 3 you had a very bad fall at the Watch Tower." My mom answered I think

"Whats the Watch Tower?"

"Where the heroes live and work for the world." My dad answered I think. Nothing's making since anymore

"When you were 3 a villain attacked the watch tower. The villain was a enemy of your mothers and I. And he new we had a kid. So he wanted to hurt you. So he got in to the watch tower with a lot help from a lot of other villains. And when he got in he some how he found you. We tried to keep you safe but your moms water broke she was in really early labor. I was not with you but Super Girl she was with your mom and you. She tried holding back the villain and she did but he fired and the window in the room broke. The air sucked you out and your head hit a floating rock and you passed out. And we couldn't get to you till a few minutes later...you almost died but John' he... he saved you. John' said you lost almost all memories of all the you childhood of two years. Because your head was hit really really hard on the rock.

He said he could try to get them back but we said no. He said that you would forget in a year or two of all the moments with people in the watch tower and remembering your mother and I as heroes and you did. It broke are hearts but we didn't want you to get hurt again but as the years went on we were happy with are decision you were growing up a happy life and we love that but.." My mom interrupted

"The villain that tried to get you he got out of prison some how and we think he's after you."

"I can't believe you kept this from me you took a way a maybe better life. I can't believe you did this."

"We understand but you need to understand why we did it we love you. And at the time we thought it was best. You got to live a normal life up in till now. Now you know and now we need to keep you safe from the Villain."

"Sweetie please try to understand."My mom said as she bent down and kissed me

"I don't like what you did but you had to make a decision. And maybe it was best. But its over with and we can't change what has been done." My mom and dad smiled at me and then at each other

"You are so grown up and are so PROUND of you!" My Dad said

"I am so confused though.. What happened to the baby and the early labor... Cause in my vision I saw dad (I think it was me) taking me in a hospital room when mom was holding a tiny baby."

"Wait you got a vision?" My mom said

"That's why you passed out."

"She passed out?" My mom looked confused and looked from me to my dad

"Is that bad that I passed out?" I asked

"Sweetie when you got hit with rock John' said every once in a while the affect of the bump would trigger your mind to go back or into the future for some reason... we could not figure out how it happened but were glad he John' found out about it."

"But passing out is that in affect?"

"We don't know." My mom answered

"What about moms early labor and the baby and who is the Villain?"

"When I went into labor I was 24 weeks pregnant and when everyone was trying to fight and I was in pain so know one could help me. So later when everyone got everything under control I was still in labor...

The Doctor said I had to deliver the baby but the baby is not going to live. I delivered the baby you a your Father came in we sa..." My mom was crying

"We said are good byes and the baby stopped breathing." My dad finished with a tear coming down his face and me sobbing

"How did mom go in to early labor?"

"With all the distress it triggered and her water broke."

"Who's the villain?"

"The villain is Scare Crow."

"Oh.."

"Pumpkin I know this is a lot to take in but we need to head to the watch tower and get you some where safe."My dad said

"Okay." I stood up and we all hugged each other

"Did I have a sister or brother?" My mom looked at me

"A sister." My mom looked away from me... does she think this was all my fault?

"Her name was Emma." My Dad said

"Did we burry her?"

"Yes we held a funeral we just never told you as the years went on and we never visit..." My mom looked at him in away I think she is angry the way she just looked at him

"You never visit but I visit her every single day!" My mom began to cry real hard I guess losing Emma really hurts and it hurts taking about it.

My dad took my mom and hugged her

"It's going to be ok." I looked a way in a way I'm hurt they kept this from me but I understand and I also in away don't understand.

I hope that makes since..

I love them and I wish they let me know about their secrets but I like that gave me a normal life but I also wish I had the choice.

(This is the author here)

I just want to say a few words:

This story Is like a family of mystery struggle and more!

But life is not like Super Heroes so I'm adding normal family problems to it to spice it up!

I just wanted to share that with you guys I hope you continue to tune in with Sarah Wayne and her family!

-ENJOY- ✏㈕0

-Thanks for reading LOA


End file.
